Nyquil, Tissues, and Chocolate Covered Cherries
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Most singletons hate February 14th. When Mariah finds herself reliving a recurring dream, what will she do when the one person she wants there is missing? A Valentine's day fic challenge I saw on Twitter.
1. Chapter 2

_Sitting alone at a table, I waited for this party to end. Another year having all of this overrated mushy stuff shoved down my throat. Why do Newmans always have to have a Valentine's Day celebration? Since Hilary is off doing something with Devon, I'm stuck here reporting tonight's events for GC Buzz. Waving down the waiter, I took another flute of champagne. "Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome, Miss. Copeland."_

 _"Not enjoying this either?"_

 _Turning my attention to the familiar voice, I smiled seeing Tessa standing in a dark red dress. "Hey."_

 _"Want to dance?"_

 _"Sure." Taking the woman's hand, she led us to the middle of the dance floor. All eyes were on us as we held each other close._

 _Turning her head, Tessa whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance." I shivered as the woman's warm breath tickled my ear._

 _"I am too." Letting my forehead rest against hers, the song stopped. "I guess we better sit back down. Everyone is staring at us."_

 _"I don't care." Closing the gap between us, Tessa kissed me._

Jumping, I found myself on the couch at home. Looking around, I saw a very worried Sharon on the other end of the couch. "Mariah, are you okay?"

"Uh…I…think so…"

"You've been asleep for a few hours now. You look like you're still running a fever. Let me get the thermometer and some Gatorade."

"You don't-" _It's no use. She'll do it anyway._ Groaning, I leaned my head back. _Why do I keep dreaming about Tessa? We're friends again. What else could my subconscious want from me? And I can't keep kissing her in my dreams. It's going to drive me off the deep end._

"Okay, here's another bottle of orange. I'll get more at the store tomorrow after work. Put this under your tongue."

"Mom-" Sharon gave me the "Mom Look" and folded her arms. "Okay, okay." Waiting for the thermometer to beep, I watched the numbers climb.

Eventually, the annoying contraption finished. "Well, it's not a high fever. But if it gets above 102, I'm taking you to the hospital. The flu that's going around is killing people."

"It's not the flu. It's probably just a cold or something." The fever probably explains the dream. "If I'm lucky, I'll still be too sick and won't have to cover the celebration."

"Is that what the dream was about? Valentine's Day." Sharon sat beside me. "You were smiling and I think you said Tessa's name."

Pulling up the blanket, I curled back into a ball. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Mariah," she warned.

"Fine. Yes, I dreamt about Tessa." _I refuse to tell her the rest. I don't want to get lectured again._

"What about?"

"We're not talking about this." Grabbing the Gatorade, I took a long sip. "It doesn't matter."

Finally, my mother realized I wouldn't divulge anything else. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. If you need anything, let me know."

"Goodnight. Thank you for nursing me back to health." I smiled towards the worried blonde.

"Night."

Xxx

Around lunchtime, a light knock came from the door. Wrapping the blanket around me, I went to answer it. "I'm sick. You probably don't want to come in."

"That's why I'm here."

I nearly took the door from its hinges as I greeted my visitor. "Tessa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of you." Holding up a thermal bag, she smiled. "Chicken noodle soup, ice cream, your favorite Gatorade, and a Dayquil/Nyquil pack."

 _I can't tell her to leave but I also don't want to get her sick. What if I call out her name again when I'm asleep?_ "I don't want to get you sick…"

"Don't worry. I brought plenty of vitamin C packets." Turning to the side, I allowed Tessa entrance. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No. I was about to find something."

"Well, go sit back down and I'll get you some soup. Do you need another drink too?"

I watched in amazement as Tessa walked straight into the kitchen and knew exactly where everything was. "No, I'm good." Leaning against the doorframe, I coughed into the blanket. "How did you know I was sick?"

"You weren't at work and Hilary was complaining. So, I picked up soup from Crimson Lights and went by the drug store. I only have an hour before I need to get back to work." Turning, the musician shooed me towards the couch. "Go." Not having the strength to fight it, I went to sit on the couch and waited. "If Sharon has to work late, I can always come back."

Taking the offered soup, I blew on the steamy liquid. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want you feeling better." Unloading the other supplies, Tessa made sure everything was in reach.

Unable to keep my sarcasm at bay, I kidded. "You just want me to help out with Hilary." At first, the taller woman was offended until she saw my grin. "Thank you. This means a lot."

"That's what friends do, right?"

 _I'm beginning to hate that word. Friends. Friends don't kiss each other in dreams._ "Right." Silence fell between us as I flipped channels. "How have you been? I'm sure it's tough seeing the new artist Devon signed."

"It's…difficult. I still play but I miss being in the studio. He said once I gain his trust back that I might be allowed back in."

"I'm sure. You can always play here. I'm not a big audience but…I'm better than a wall." _I really need to think before I speak. It's that damn dream. It's messing with my head._ Hazel eyes burnt into me as I finished the soup. "Or not. I mean…it was just a thought."

"Like old times." Tessa's voice was nostalgic. "If it's okay with Sharon, sure."

"Well, if you insist on taking care of me, I'm sure she'll let you inside."

"Good." Taking my bowl, the taller woman went to straighten up the kitchen. "Okay, more soup, probably two or three meals worth, is in the fridge along with three bottles of orange Gatorade." Sliding into her coat, she continued. "Everything else should be within reach."

"Thank you." _She really is trying to regain my trust._ "What time do you get off work?"

"I should be done with everything by six. I can pick up some food if you'd like."

"Soup will be fine with me. I don't want to eat anything too heavy and get sicker. See you later?"

"By six thirty." With one final smile, she was gone.

Hours passed, and I was able to sleep again. I groaned hearing my phone ring. "Hey Sharon, what's up?"

"I need to stay later and talk with Nick. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, Tessa is coming back after work." Clearing my throat, I realized the information I had just given.

"What?"

"Uh, Tessa brought soup and supplies to get me better. I think Hilary is really causing a scene without me there to rein her in." Sharon was quiet. I almost thought we had gotten disconnected. "Mom?"

"I'm here. Mariah, are you sure that's the only reason she's coming back? It's one thing to take care of your sick friend by bringing soup to your door but entirely another to actually walk in and expose yourself to whatever germs are in the air."

"She's drinking those Emergan-C packets twice a day so she won't get sick." _Maybe she's got a point. No. No. It's the fever and that dream talking._

"You know I'm not exactly on Team Tessa but after what she said about you at the dinner with Devon and Hilary…I can't help but wonder…"

"Mom," I pleaded, "I really think she's just trying to earn my trust again."

"Okay. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know."

"Well, I need to go. Nick just arrived. I'll be home soon."

"See you later." Ending the call, I walked into the kitchen for more soup. Opening the fridge, I was met with a note.

 _1 minute and 57 seconds will have it perfect for you. -T_

"I am such a goner."

As if on cue, Tessa walked through the door at 6:35. "Let me," jumping up, I grabbed the bag she held in her teeth, "get that. I'd rather you not drop…" Glancing in the bag, my jaw slacked. "Am I hallucinating because of the fever or are these…"

"Your favorite raspberry filled doughnuts from that little mom and pop bakery just outside of town? Yes." Swaying foot to foot, Tessa locked her arms behind her back. "I know it's not much but…"

"Thank you. And for the note. A minute and fifty-seven seconds was perfect." Going back to the couch, I covered back up.

Taking my empty bowl to the kitchen, the taller woman brought back a plate to set the baked goods on. "How do you feel?"

"Better. The soup really did help. And you can never go wrong with doughnuts." Grabbing one, I snuggled back into the pillows. "Take a seat. You've been working all day. I know it's not easy working with Hilary."

Taking a doughnut, Tessa collapsed into the couch. "How do you deal with that woman? Every two seconds it's: do this or do that. No, that's wrong."

"Mmhmm. I just zone her out after five seconds. I've learned to predict what she wants and have it done before she asks."

"I need to learn that. I'm not even _her_ assistant but she barks orders at me anyway." Leaning her head back, Tessa spoke more freely then I believe she meant to. "I really need you back." A tint of red painted the musician's cheeks when her words registered. "At the office, I mean."

"I know what you meant." _The look on her face is priceless._ "Pick something to watch. I've gone through almost my entire Netflix queue." Tossing the remote onto Tessa's lap, I propped my feet on the table.

"Mariah, I'm here to take care of you."

"If I need anything, I promise to ask." As Tessa flipped through movies and TV shows, I resisted the urge to look over. _She looks so pretty. The shorter hair looks nice. I still liked it longer but…why am I thinking about this? The more I let myself think about it, the more I want to run my hands through it. Ugh!_

"This looks good. And it's got a 98 percent match for you."

"Two Broke Girls. Sure, why not?" Letting the episode play, both of us started laughing when Max and Caroline met. _It's good hearing Tessa laugh again. Maybe, even after everything, we can move forward._

"That reminds me of my first apartment. The shower only worked half the time and it only put out cold water. The stove, I swear, could smell fear. If you really needed to use it, it wouldn't work."

"Like a printer!" Sharing a laugh, we fell into a comfortable silence.

A few episodes in, I became drowsy again. As I fought a yawn, Tessa chuckled. "Stop fighting it. I can find something else to watch while you sleep."

 _This has been so nice. I want her to stay._ "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." A soft smile tugged at the woman's lips. "When is Sharon coming home?" Turning to another show, she hit play.

"Not sure. She had to talk with Nick at seven." Emptying another bottle of orange liquid, I went to throw it away only to be stopped.

"Let me." Taking the bottle, Tessa went to get another. "I told you, I'm here to take care of you." _Is she being overly nice trying to get on my good side or is it genuine? I'm pretty sure it's genuine but I want to hear her say it._ As if reading my mind, the taller woman spoke softly, rejoining me. "I'm not trying to butter you up. I want you to feel better. I know that might be hard to believe but-"

Smiling, I cut the rambling musician off. "You're not the type who would do that. Especially with me."

"You'd see straight through it." She smiled.

"Exactly."

xxx

Hearing a door close and Tessa shush someone made the world come back into focus. "She's finally asleep." _Why am I on my side?_ A gentle hand came to rest on my side. _Even through a thick blanket her touch is soft._

"Oh, okay." Sharon's voice was hushed. "How long has she been asleep for?"

"A few hours. We were watching TV and she finally gave into the Nyquil." _I wonder how long I can fake being asleep before they realize I'm awake? I'd rather not move. This is quite comfy. Is my hand on Tessa's knee? I think it is. Great. If I even twitch she'll feel it._

"She needs to sleep. I hope this cold doesn't turn into the flu or something."

"Yeah." _She's looking down at me. Don't move, Mariah._

"Can I fix you anything? I know it's late. Or do you need to go?"

"No, thank you. We finished off the soup and doughnuts I brought, so I'm fine. She's sleeping so soundly, I really don't want to wake her." When Tessa's thumb started drawing lazy shapes, I thought I'd die. _This is torture. But oh, how much I want that hand on my skin. It's the fever, Mariah. Stop thinking about Tessa like that._ _Why is it so quiet? What is Sharon about to do? Do NOT make her leave!_

"Tessa, what exactly are you doing? I know you're trying to regain Mariah's trust and friendship but…all of this…it's not something you do for just a friend."

"You're right." _Oh God. I shouldn't hear this. I want to but, I can't._ Feeling that familiar, and highly annoying, tickle in my nose, I sneezed causing my entire body to tense. "Oh, you're awake."

Groaning, I sat up to grab a tissue. "Ugh. I'm so sick of sneezing."

A soft chuckle escaped the raven-haired woman. "Another dose of Nyquil should take care of that." Rubbing my back, Tessa smiled. "Here," pouring another cup of the green liquid, she held it out. "Drink."

Smirking, I took the plastic top. "Only because I hate this." Tossing back the medicine, I swallowed reluctantly. Shuddering as it ran over my taste buds. "Gross."

"It will make you feel better. Deal with it." Tessa returned my smirk playfully. "You slept for nearly three hours. Do you want me to help you get to bed?"

 _Can you lay with me? Let me curl up with you?_ "I'm good. Thank you though."

"You're welcome."

Xxx

A few days passed, and I was finally feeling like myself again. That was, until I realized it was Valentine's Day. Groaning, I waited for the coffee to finish. "Morning, Mariah."

Sharon's perky voice caused me to twitch. _Such a morning person._ "Morning."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, until I realized what day it was. Now, I'm debating on whether I should spike my coffee with whiskey or not." Pouring a cup, I glanced towards the liquor cabinet.

"Mariah," Sharon's voice was empathetic. "I know you hate today but maybe it won't be too bad?"

"Yeah, I just have to deal with seeing Hilary throw herself at Devon and everyone else with their sweetheart at the party tonight. Because I _know_ I'll be stuck with covering it." Taking a long sip of the steamy liquid, I felt my limbs come to life. "I'll be fine. Just gotta deal with it."

"I don't know what to say."

Shrugging, I poured Sharon's coffee in a to-go cup. "There's nothing to say. I'm going to shower and get ready for work."

"Okay. Try to have a good day?"

"No promises."

Entering HWG, Tessa's head popped up from her computer. "Hey! Feeling better?"

"Much." Hanging my coat, I noticed the other woman sniffling. _Is she sick?_ "Has Hilary showed up yet?"

"Yeah, she left you a to-do list on the table. Devon has meetings all day or is at the studio so I'm just hanging out here."

Glancing over the list, I groaned inwardly when I saw: Valentine's Bash Coverage. "You feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Glancing up once more, Tessa cleared her throat. "Oh, eh, I'm…"

"Sick? With the cold I had." Sighing, I felt mildly guilty. "This is what I was afraid of."

"I'll be fine. I think it's on the way out now."

"Yeah, okay. Let me get Hilary's stuff done and then I'll help you." I didn't give Tessa a chance to argue. "Once it's done, you're going home. You need sleep." _I know that look. She's too exhausted to argue._ Knowing I was right, she finally gave in.

"Fine."

By lunchtime, Tessa was barely able to function. Sending her home, I promised to finish her list. "Go." I nearly had to push the sneezing woman out the door. "I got this. Go get some rest."

"Okay. I'm going." Stopping a few feet away, Tessa turned. "Oh, I almost forgot. I know it's not much but, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, is it? I didn't realize."

Tessa's knowing grin warmed my heart. "Yeah, whatever."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Now, go." Walking back inside, I sighed leaning against the door. _Thankfully, their lists overlap quite a bit. That's the only reason I'll be able to finish both on time._

Xxx

Arriving at the party, I scoped the room for Hilary and Devon. Luckily, neither were in attendance. All the higherups were here. Most Newmans and even some Abbotts, all with their respective others. Stopping a nearby waiter, I grabbed a glass of champagne. "Keep these coming." Covering the party was pretty easy. Take a few quotes, get some lovey dove-y gossip, blah, blah, blah.

Eventually, I found myself sitting alone at a corner table watching everyone else dance. Sipping the golden bubbly caused me to think back on the dream I had. _If only it were true. Tessa wouldn't even be here. She's too sick. Not like she'd want to dance anyway._ Finishing another glass, I thanked the waiter.

"Who are you trying to kill in that blue dress and those strappy heels of yours?" Turning quickly, I smiled seeing his goofy grin. "You look miserable."

"Kevin!" Wrapping my arms around the man's neck, I hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit everyone. Ester is watching Bella and spoiling her rotten. She kicked me out so she could have some granddaughter time. Heard about the party and showed up." Waiving at Michael and Loran, he sat. "What are you doing here?"

"Covering the party for GC Buzz."

"Ah, I figured you'd be with Tessa." Smirking, my brow rose in challenge. "What? After last night's talk, it sounded like the two of you were getting close again. I mean, she did come take care of you."

"Yeah, and now she's sick." _Why does everyone keep thinking she wants more? First Sharon and now him. He's not in the middle of all this so I can trust his judgement more._

"You don't hate her. And I can see that you've forgiven her. Or at least, starting to." Kevin grinned. "I know you, Mariah. You want nothing more than to leave here, grab a bottle of your favorite wine, and go see her. If only to complain about how crappy this holiday is."

 _He's right but I won't admit it._ "Even if you're right-"

"Which I am." Another cheeky grin.

"Okay, smartass. Either way, I can't leave. I have to cover the party."

Picking up my notebook, Kevin looked over my notes. "All you have to do is jot down what's going on, right? Maybe talk to a few people?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Go. I've got this. I'll drop it off at your place or with Sharon after the party's over. I know you have a bottle of red in the fridge for later. Along with plenty of chocolate, I'm sure."

Narrowing my eyes, I mumbled. "You know me far too well." Standing, I became nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." Hugging the man quickly, I made my escape.

I stopped by the ranch to grab the wine and chocolate before making my way to Rainbow Gardens. As I approached Tessa's door, I heard our song playing. My heart clenched when I heard her sobbing. Realizing the song was on repeat, I knocked. After a few moments of hurried rustling, the door swung open to reveal a red nosed, teary eyed Tessa. The woman's mascara was ruined and she wore a baggy t-shirt and lounging pants. "M-Mariah?" Clearing her throat, she wiped tears away. "What are you doing here?"

 _How can she look beautiful even like this? I'd really like to know her secret._ "Came with reinforcements." I held up the wine and bag of chocolate. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Turning to the side, Tessa allowed me entrance. Embarrassment stained her cheeks when she realized I was staring at the stereo that still played "How Could A Lie Feel So True." "Oh, sorry…" Quickly, the woman turned off the music. "I…uh…"

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"Wash that makeup off and put on a nice dress. We might be staying in tonight, but that's no reason we can't both be dressed up. This holiday is annoying and overrated and I plan to complain about all the people I had to see at the party. Depending on when you had Nyquil last, I can pour you a glass of wine as we stuff our faces with chocolate and watch 2 Broke Girls."

"It's been a couple hours." Realizing I wasn't going to give up, Tessa laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go. But, how did you get away from the party? Hilary will kill you if you don't bring her notes tomorrow."

"I took some notes and then a friend of mine took over. He had nothing else to do but attend the party so he told me to go." I paused biting my lip. "I had better places to be."

A bright smile slowly made its way to Tessa's face. "You mean that?"

"I do. Now, go freshen up while I pour us wine." Shooing the woman away, I rummaged around in the small kitchen looking for cups. When I couldn't find any, I laughed inwardly pouring expensive wine into mason jars.

About twenty minutes later, Tessa emerged from her bedroom. "Yeah, I don't have many dishes and kitchen stuff."

"That's no pro-" Turning, my entire thought process stopped upon seeing my friend in her dark crimson dress that stopped at her knees. The velvet clung to her curves perfectly. There wasn't a need for accessories because of the high "x" neckline but she always wore dangling earrings and finished the look with a pair of heels. _I know I've seen her in that dress before but…wow._

"Do I look that bad? I know I couldn't do much with my hair. With this hairstyle you're screwed if you sleep on it." Tessa began to fidget under my gaze. "And I could only really do eyeliner and lipstick…"

 _I need to say something. Anything._ "Wow…" _Smooth, Mariah. Smooth._

A sheepish grin tugged at crimson lips. "What?"

"You look…amazing as always." Offering her a jar, I prayed she'd take it quickly so I could start to guzzle mine. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm tongue tied again. Lovely._

"Thank you." A soft blush tinted the woman's pale cheeks. "You look great too. Darker reds and royal blue always look great on you." Her brow furrowed. "I thought I stole those heels."

"You did! And I stole them back. They're my favorite pair." I smirked playfully. "Red really is your color. It looks fantastic on you."

Tessa's smile grew as she sipped the wine. "So, you brought chocolate?"

"And extra Nyquil. Just in case you needed some." Grabbing the bag of assorted chocolate, we went to settle on the couch. "Can I ask a heavy question?"

"Can I drink more wine first because I'm pretty sure I know what you're about to ask." Emptying her jar, Tessa went to retrieve the half empty bottle.

"We both have a high tolerance so it's not going to help but, sure." Finishing my own jar, I watched as the timid woman split the rest between us. "Why were you listening to…" _Should I call it "our song" or "the song?" I don't even know anymore._

"Our song?" Biting her lip, the raven-haired musician spoke softly. "Or, I hope you'll come to call it that one day. But, as a punishment, I suppose. A reminder of what I almost lost and what I did lose."

"Is that why you were crying?" My voice was a whisper.

"Yes…" Tessa's head bowed as she fought back tears that threatened to ruin her makeup once more.

Placing my hand on trembling ones caused the fragile woman to meet my gaze. "Don't punish yourself. I've forgiven you. I've not forgotten, but, I've forgiven you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Squeezing her hands gently, I picked up my phone to look for music. "You know," finding my jazz playlist, I let the music start. "It wouldn't be Valentine's Day without a dance." Standing, I pulled the taller woman to her feet. "I know we have a past but, for tonight, let's both try to forget about all of that. Remember how things used to be before everything."

"Before Noah, Devon, San Fran, and everything I did?"

 _She's ashamed of herself._ "Exactly." Guiding the woman closer, I took her right hand in my left and gently found purchase on her hip with my right. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect."

As the songs played, we eased closer together. Neither spoke as we lost ourselves in the music and our own thoughts. _Maybe Kevin and Sharon are right. Maybe Tessa does want to be with me. If I hadn't sneezed, I would probably have my answer. But do I still want to be with her? Who am I kidding? Of course, I do. Noah's moving out of the country and I'm sure everyone is just waiting for us to end up together. It's obvious that Tessa feels terrible about what she did. She lost everything because of it. She lost her home, her dream job, and almost lost me._

"Mariah?" Tessa's voice was quiet as her cheek rested on my shoulder. Her warm breath brushing on my neck caused me to shiver.

"Yeah?"

"The music stopped a few minutes ago."

It took a moment for Tessa's words to dawn on me. "Oh," pulling away, I blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'd continue, but my feet hurt and I'm about to sneeze."

A nervous laugh escaped my throat handing the woman a tissue. "Let's sit. You look exhausted."

"I'm pretty worn out. But, I've had fun tonight."

"Me too." Sorrow washed over me realizing I would have to leave soon.

"Do you…want to stay the night? You can borrow clothes."

 _She wants me to stay just as much as I do._ "Sure. I'll clean up here while you get changed."

"Okay." Smiling, Tessa walked into her room and cracked the door. Moments later, she emerged with an extra set of nightwear in hand. "Here."

"Thanks. Do you want to watch TV or just go to bed?"

"Bed and chat like old times? With chocolate. I saw the Queen Anne's in there."

Snorting a laugh, I walked past Tessa. "That's why I brought them. I know they're your favorite." Once I had changed and washed my face, I crawled into the small bed. "What would you like to talk about?" Leaning against a pillow, I unwrapped the chocolate covered cherries and offered the box to the sleepy woman beside me.

"Do you think it's possible…for us to be a couple? Or have I screwed up way too much for that to happen?" Tessa's voice was almost inaudible as she absentmindedly toyed with the box.

Moving down so that my head rested on a pillow, I pulled her into my arms. "I've not figured that out yet."

Laying her head over my heart, Tessa listened to the rapid sound. "Your heart is pounding. Are you okay?"

Smiling to myself, I chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm fine. That's how my heart always is when you're around."

"Oh, I didn't know." _You should have known. I mean, for God's sake woman I told you I was in love with you._ "I've made horrible mistakes. First with Noah, then with you, and…" Her voice trailed off, grip tightening on my arm. "And then your journal."

Agreeing, I held the trembling woman tighter. Trying desperately to soothe her. "I thought we were going to forget about all of that for tonight."

"It's after midnight." Tessa murmured, sleep edging closer.

"Oh, I didn't realize." Glancing towards the clock, I saw the red numbers. _12:05. She's right. How long did we dance for? I couldn't have been here for three hours already._

Dozing in and out of consciousness, Tessa mumbled. "Can we continue in the morning? I'm about to-" a yawn overpowered the musician. "Fall asleep."

"Of course. Go to sleep."

Snuggling into me more, the raven-haired beauty sighed contently. "Night."

"Goodnight." Kissing her hair, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. While I've been writing (a lot) my internet has been acting up. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Chapter Two**

Breathing in a familiar perfume, I sighed contently as morning light peaked into my room between the blinds. _Mariah's heart is much slower now. Did I sleep on her the entire night? She's so comfortable. Ugh. I have to pee but I don't want to move. If I get up, then last night may end. She's forgiven me. Hopefully, one day, we could be a couple._ Untangling myself from Mariah's arms, I quietly snuck to the bathroom.

Walking back, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the morning's light. _So peaceful. I could easily get used to waking up in her arms._ Climbing back into bed, I wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's hips and nuzzled her neck.

"You're thinking so loudly I can almost hear you." A groggy grin tugged at Mariah's lips. "Good morning."

 _How did she get sexier? I didn't realize it was possible._ "Morning…"

Rolling to face me, the sleepy woman let her eyes adjust to the light. "What's got you tongue tied?"

"You." My voice trailed off as tender green eyes took me in. Biting my lip, I debated bringing last night's conversation up before an adequate amount of coffee. "I was serious…about what I asked last night."

"I know." Cupping my face, Mariah stroked my cheek with her thumb. "I was too. We both lied, a lot. I felt betrayed by not only one of my best friends but by the woman I love."

Breath hitched in my throat at her words. "Do you still love me?"

A soft smile made its way to Mariah's face. "I do, yeah. I think I always will."

A single tear ran across my nose to drop onto the pillow we shared. "You were right. Noah isn't the only one who could treat me well."

Leaning forward, soft lips pressed against my forehead. "What's done is done."

"Mari-"

"Sshh." Placing her thumb over my lips, Mariah silenced me. "Don't apologize. You've done enough of that. Besides, if we keep living in the past, there's no way forward."

"Right." Glancing behind me, I swallowed a groan. _7:15 already? I don't want to get up. I don't want her to leave either._ "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Nine. As much as I hate it, I'll have to go soon so I can shower and get ready." I tried to stiffen a laugh but failed. "What?"

"Okay Miss. I have to have fresh hair every day. You could be a normal person and pull your hair back so you can skip the shower."

Knowing exactly what I was up to, Mariah chuckled. "You just want me to stay and have coffee."

I couldn't help but grin. "Guilty. I miss the early morning coffee we had when I lived with you." Stroking the warm skin just under Mariah's shirt caused a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Smirking playfully, the redhead yawned. "Let's make coffee. If I leave by 8:15, I should make it on time."

Entering the small kitchen, I started coffee while Mariah freshened up. Realizing I only had one mug, I washed another glass. _I really need to get some dishware. At least enough for two people._ That familiar doubt that anyone, especially Mariah, would want to be with me started creeping in. Bracing myself on the counter, I bowed my head trying to fight back tears.

"Stop." Mariah's voice was stern but caring. My head shot up feeling a soothing hand rubbing my back. "I know what you're thinking and you need to stop."

"You always did know what I was really thinking." Clearing my throat, I turned to lean against the sink. "Is that why it hurt so much when I said I wanted to be with Noah? You knew who I really wanted."

"Yes. You continued to lie to yourself because it was easier. With your past, I don't blame you. He was safe. I'm not. You know I'd treat you well but we'd be criticized everywhere we went. An interracial couple is one thing but a lesbian couple is entirely different. I got so much hate mail when Devon and I were together." My jaw clenched at the thought of anyone being rude to Mariah. Seeing my reaction, a wholesome laugh bubbled up her throat. "I can handle it. And really, I don't care."

Pouring us each a cup of coffee, I sighed. "That's one reason why I respect you so much. You don't care what strangers think. You don't let that hold you back."

"It's hard but doable." Sitting at the small table, we enjoyed our coffee in peace. "Do you need me to bring anything by during lunch or after work? The least I can do is nurse you back to health."

"I think I'll be fine for lunch. I have some soup in the cupboard. As for dinner, I can't think that far ahead. I've got plenty of Nyquil so I'll probably take a dose of that and go back to bed."

"I'll check-in after work." Finishing another cup of coffee, Mariah went on her way. "Get some sleep. That's the only way you'll get better."

"Thanks."

xxx

Hours later, I was woken by a loud knock. "Hold on!" Tying my robe, I opened the door with a full intention of blasting whoever dared wake me. "What do you-Kevin?" _What is he doing here? And how did he find my apartment?_

"Hello, Tessa. We need to talk."

"You know I'm sick, right? I'd rather not get you and Bella sick too."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." Turning to the side, I allowed the man entrance. Closing the door, I followed him towards the table. "What's this about? And how did you know my apartment number?"

"It's easy to find people with their first and last name. I already knew where you lived because of Mariah." Taking a seat, he pushed out the other chair with his foot. "Which is why I'm here. We need to talk about her." Sitting, I waited. "She's my best friend. I don't like to see her hurt. Especially when it's by someone she really cares about. Mariah doesn't show it often but she's pretty sensitive. She cares with her entire heart so when she's hurt by someone, it cuts pretty deep."

"I'm sure she's told you I'm trying to do better by her."

"She has. That's why I told her to leave the party last night. I could tell she wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere with you." Warmth filled my chest hearing Kevin's words. "So, did you two have a good Valentine's Day?"

The sudden change in Kevin confused me. "We had a great night. Drank wine, danced, and talked." Narrowing my eyes, I studied the man sitting across from me. "Why the sudden change?"

"I said what I came to say. Don't hurt Mariah again. I'm not going to pull a Victor and threaten you." His cheesy grin grew at my dumbfounded expression. "It's clear that you love her. And I just want her to be happy."

"That's all I want for her too. Does she know you're here?"

"Nope." Glancing at his phone, Kevin grinned. "Hello, there. How's my love-struck bestie doing?" Putting the call on speaker, I tried not to laugh.

"Whaaa…me? Noooo. What are you doing? I need to fill you in."

Leaning back in the chair, Kevin smirked. "Oh, I know how last night went. I am currently sitting across from an equally love-struck female."

"You lean back anymore and you're going to fall." _I can only imagine the look of horror on Mariah's face._

"What is he doing there? Kevin, what have you done?" A wholesome laugh bubbled up my throat at the sound of her voice.

"Calm down. I've not done anything. Tessa and I just needed to have a little chat without you here."

"Kevin, I swear-"

"It's alright, Mariah." _She really does care._ "He and I needed to have this talk eventually. How's your day? Hopefully Hilary hasn't been too unbearable."

"Check your phone. I can't talk about it right now." Mariah's voice was hushed. "I need to go. I'll call you once I'm off."

"Alright. See you soon?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah, I'll drop by Crimson Lights and pick up some sandwiches. Talk to you later, Kevin."

"Bye." Ending the call, the man's gaze fell back on me. "She's always brightened up when you're around or she's talking to you." He laughed, "Or talking about you."

"I'm the same way. I learned to hide it from Noah. I'm a better person when I'm around Mariah. A better musician too."

"She's your muse?"

"Originally, "With Me" was about my sister but it morphed into being about Mariah. I felt guilty when I was recording it in the studio with Devon and Noah because I was thinking about Mariah when I sang."

"Oh,"

Raising a brow, I smirked. "Did I really leave you speechless?"

"No. There's just not much to say. It's clear Mariah is a muse of yours."

"She is. I just went about things the wrong way." Taking in a shaky breath, I exhaled slowly. "Now I'm not sure if we have a future being more than friends. Don't get me wrong, I'll be ecstatic having her in my life period. But-"

"You realize how badly you screwed up and you finally see how much you actually care? Now you want to show Mariah that. Show her just how much you love her."

Studying the man before me, my head tilted slightly. "Just how much do you know about our relationship?"

"Everything. She's my best friend. She actually came out to me before Sharon." He smiled, "I remember how giddy she was telling me about you. I had never seen her like that before."

"You're a good friend, Kevin. I'm glad Mariah has you."

"Thank you." Glancing at his phone, he stood. "Well, I need to pick up Bella. Ester is spoiling her rotten and probably trying to teach her how to talk me into moving back."

"Alright." Walking him to the door, I showed him out.

"Get better soon."

"Thanks." With that, the man left.

Xxx

Realizing how late it had gotten after my shower, I quickly threw some clothes on and towel dried my hair. I had just sat down when there was a familiar knock on the door. "Hey." Smiling, I greeted the shorter woman. "Long day?"

"You have no idea." Bag in hand, Mariah went to sit at the table. "Hilary is bitchier than usual because Devon isn't putting up with her crap anymore after he found proof that she pushed Juliet into pressing those sexual harassment charges."

"The ones that caused Cain and Lily to almost divorce and Victoria to lose Brash and Sassy?"

"Yup. So, until you come back, I'm the middle woman between them. Devon had me drop off Hilary's contract. She was not pleased that he wouldn't see her directly. Since it was me, she didn't act very pleasant."

"Oh…" Unwrapping my sandwich, I started to nibble at it. I wasn't hungry but I refused to tell Mariah that. "Can I get you anything?"

Glancing around the table, she shook her head. "Nah, we've got drinks and napkins. If Devon wasn't such a businessman, I'm pretty sure he'd give Hilary the boot."

"What if he does and gives you the show?"

Snorting, Mariah laughed nervously. "The Mariah Hour? Really? No way."

"Why not? The show has a "feel good" vibe to it now. You'd be great at that. If you got stuck, I'm sure Devon or I could help. I mean, the segments you've done are fantastic." _That smile will stop my heart one day. I just know it._ "What?"

"Just what you said. We believe so much in one another."

"We do." Returning the smile, I changed the subject. "Kevin is nice."

"He is." Her brow creased. "How did it come about that he came here?"

"He just showed up. I was fast asleep and heard someone knocking on my door. When I opened it, there he stood."

"He must have looked to see what apartment you were in." Noticing that I hadn't eaten much, Mariah smiled apologetically. "Can I fix you something else? I didn't think about a sandwich being too heavy."

"Nah, I had a late lunch. I'm really not that hungry. I'll probably be starving by tomorrow so I'll finish it then."

"Okay. How do you feel?" After cleaning her own area, Mariah insisted I let her clean the rest.

"Better. I think I'll be good in a few more days. I'll probably be fine by Monday."

"Good. I'll need all the help I can get at the office."

Xxx

Days passed, and Mariah continued to take care of me. When she realized I didn't need twenty-four-hour observation, I was sad to see her go home at night.

Before I went to work, I decided to grab everyone coffee from Crimson Lights. After placing my order with a very scattered Sharon, I waited. My blood ran cold when I heard Nick call my name. Turning slowly, I tried to smile politely. "Nick, how are you?"

"I'm well. I guess you're feeling better? Sharon told me you got Mariah's cold while you took care of her."

"Yes, I'm much better now." _Is he going to read me the riot act or not? I've not spoken to a Newman since Noah and I broke up._ "I want to thank you again for letting me rent an apartment in your building. I know I've caused your family a lot of trouble."

"I had my doubts but Mariah stressed that your situation is the exact reason Rainbow Gardens exists. As for the rest of my family, I doubt they will speak to you. Noah took a job with Newman out of the country. He left a few days ago."

"Noah's gone?" A simple nod was all I received from Nick. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that's hard for you and Sharon."

Skeptical eyes watched me a moment. "It is. He's not had the best of luck with women and I think that fueled his choice to leave. But, you taught him a few lessons and I hope he remembers them."

Guilt clenched my heart knowing that I was the reason he left. "I don't know what to say…" Before Nick could speak, Sharon called my name. "I need to go." With a nod, Nick and I shared our goodbyes.

Entering the office with four coffees, I was greeted by Devon and Mariah. "Glad to see you're feeling better. I'm sure Mariah has filled you in on everything?"

"Yes, she has." Placing the drink tray at my work space, I gave Devon and Mariah their coffees. "Will Hilary be joining us?"

"No." Devon and Mariah spoke in unison.

"While I am in my office, she is not allowed to enter. Understood?"

His voice was stern and caused both Mariah and I to wince. "Yes, Sir."

Devon chuckled at the horrified redhead. "Sir? Really, Mariah?"

"It's a habit, okay?" She tried hiding her own amusement. "Stop laughing at me. Both of you." Throwing a paper ball my way, Mariah glared. "Is that anyway to treat the person who nursed you back to health?"

"Is that anyway to treat the person who got you sick in the first place?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Ladies," Devon tried to keep a straight face. "I'm glad to see that the impromptu staff trust workshop helped. Do I need to draw up HR paperwork for the two of you?" Both Mariah's and my face turned a deep shade of red. Neither of us knowing how to answer his question.

"Point made. Getting back to work now." fiercely typing, Mariah went back to emails while I organized paperwork.

When Devon left for the studio, it gave Mariah and I some time to talk openly. "I saw Nick this morning." Long fingers stopped mid-word on an email. "He said Noah left the country."

Peering over her laptop, Mariah chose her words carefully. "I wasn't sure how to tell you. I'm partly responsible for him leaving."

"Please don't blame yourself. I caused most of the damage." Joining Mariah on the leather couch, I took her hand in mine. "I don't regret kissing you in San Fran. I regret not being honest with you and Noah. Now, because of that dishonesty, you have a strained relationship with your brother who is now half way around the world."

Mariah was quiet a few minutes before she entwined our fingers. Drawing lazy shapes with her thumb, she spoke softly. "I'll miss Noah but," she paused, "maybe that's what needed to happen."

"What?"

Shrugging, she continued nervously. "Maybe he needed to leave so we could…be happy…together." Meeting my gaze, Mariah smiled. "Once the dust settles, we can come out as a couple. But, until then, let's keep it between us. Okay?"

"Are you serious? I'm not dreaming or hallucinating this, right?"

"You are not." Bringing my hand to her lips, Mariah placed a featherlike kiss on my knuckles. The simple action caused me to shudder. Smiling, I wanted to kiss the redhead in front of me but was interrupted by a powerful set of heels clicking down the hallway. I got to a nearby chair before the door swung open, revealing Hilary.

"Where is he?" She was irate.

"We're not at liberty to tell you." Mariah spoke calmly.

"Mariah, I swear, if you don't tell me where Devon is right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" Somehow still keeping his calm and caring demeanor, Devon stood strong. He was a force to be reckoned with. "I'm sure by now you've read the new contract. If you wish to keep your job, you'll sign it."

"I am _not_ giving Mariah _my_ show!"

"GC Buzz, is _my_ show and _I_ can do with it whatever _I_ want. In the original paperwork, there was a clause that you didn't bother to read or didn't think I would enforce stating if for any reason Hilary Curtis could not fulfill her duties to the public, the show would be given to Mariah Copeland." Seeing that Mariah was internally freaking out, I went to sit beside her for moral support. I, personally, was too afraid to speak and I believe she was too.

"This is insane! She'll run the show into the ground!"

"Actually, the ratings from the shows she did segments in were the highest we've had since the rebranding." Hilary's back was towards us so I felt safe to smile and nudge Mariah's arm in a "way to go" fashion.

"This is crazy. I refuse to sign those papers!"

"Then you're fired." Storming out, Hilary slammed the door.

"It's so awkward when Mom and Dad fight when the kids are around." Unlike myself, Mariah burst into a fit of laughter.

"I am so sorry, Devon. Just…how she said it…it's true." Franticly trying to compose herself, the redhead glared my way. "I can't believe you said that." Swatting my arm, she huffed.

"It's alright. Tessa has a point. It's awkward for anyone when bosses fight in front of their employees. However, because of the new contract when I bought GC Buzz, that made me the boss of both of you. I won't make you do live shows right away. I know you wouldn't be comfortable with that. But, eventually, I do want you to make the show yours."

"Th-thank you. I'm not sure what to say." Speechless, Mariah tried to comprehend how much her life was about to change.

"Of course, I'll still give you guidance like I did with Hilary, but you can also contribute on what you'd like to do. I'll be drawing up a new contract this afternoon for you to look over."

"Sounds great." Mariah stumbled over her words.

"Once everything settles down with the Newmans, you can even have your girlfriend perform again." Devon smiled softly glancing from his computer to us. "Did you really think I didn't know how this was going to end? I knew the two of you would end up together eventually. Whether that's now or down the road, you'll be a couple." Giving up, both of us sighed in defeat. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Devon." Smiling, Mariah went back to work.

"You're welcome. As for you Tessa, I hope this works out. A lot of things make sense now. And I can see you've leaned your lesson."

"I have, yeah."

"Mmhmm." Holding the phone to his ear, Devon waited to dial. "Now, get back to work you two."


End file.
